Soulmates
by tonemananime warrior
Summary: Two souls lost between a great barrier. A love that cannot be forgotten. Welcome for R+R.


Greetings to all those who have chosen to read my particular fan-fic for a little piece of fun for the evening. I once heard that one should get all of his thoughts out on paper and then it makes a person able to think better. So that is why I have decided to write this fan fiction to help me get one last thing off my mind.  
  
Well here it is, my first attempt at a fan-fic. I would really enjoy freed back, except flames (if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all). Well here we go.  
  
P.S. E-mail is toneman10@hotmail.com  
  
*************************************************************Dimensional Crossed Soul mates  
  
By toneman: anime warrior  
  
It was night on the small area in the Pau Mountains, which was the home to the Son family. All in the family were sleeping and dreaming, which if you looked around at the other houses, which occupied the Z-warriors, you would find the same type of scene. There is of course is one exception to this scenario.  
  
High above the earth, on the large bowl shaped object known as God's Temple stood a lone warrior. This lone warrior was not of this world; still he fought with the fury to protect it like it was his own. His large white cape behind him with the moonlight made him a sight to behold. The warrior seemed lost in thought as stood there and stared up at the full moon. His thoughts begin to take him back to time when he would share moments like this with another. A warrior like himself, but she was so kind and gentle.  
  
"I still think of you," he said to himself as he looked down into his hand. "I wonder if you still think of me and if you still..........love me." He held open his large green had to reveal a small golden ring. "You gave me this ring as a symbol of our eternal love. I do not where is on my finger, for fear that I would break it. Instead I keep in a safe place in my room on the palace."  
  
The large Namekian warrior now held the ring between his thumb and forefinger; he held it up and looked through it to see the moon behind it. Then, all of a sudden an image popped into his mind of a woman, with long dark green hair and beautiful purple eyes.  
  
"Even after everything that I have been through, I don't think that I will ever be able to forget you," he said with a sigh "and I don't think that I would ever want to."  
  
======================================================  
  
A dimension away the girl that he thought of was also lost in thought. She lay there in here lonely apartment in the city of Tokyo alone and sad. Suddenly she felt a cool breeze come in from an open window and send a chill down her shapely body. A brief memory comes through her head of a time when there was a being that would wrap his strong arms around her and protect her from anything. Her sadness only increases with this thought of her love, so far from her grasp.  
  
"I miss you so much", she said to herself as she tried to hold back tears.  
  
She sat up and started to stare at the large full moon outside and wondered if he was even still alive.  
  
You were getting kind of old when I left you my love; she thought to herself. I didn't mind that you weren't young though or that you had antennas or even that you were green. All I cared about was that you loved me.  
  
She slowly got out of bed and opened the sliding glass door of her apartment and went on the balcony. Her ankle length nightgown  
  
"Damn" she said after leaning over onto the ledge. "I just relieved that your not eternally young like I am, so no matter what you will die sooner or later. I hope that I get to see you one last time before that happens, just to give you one last kiss.''  
  
======================================================  
  
As the strong warrior sat there in his traditional way of sitting Indian style with his arms folded, he couldn't help but think of what has happened to him.  
  
If you saw me now you would probably shoot at me first he thought. She wouldn't know that my other half found the peace inside him and we/I became one being once more.  
  
He thought back to the day when he decided that fusion was in order. He remembered looking down and seeing and feeling the ki of a monster that he knew would've destroyed the entire universe if he was not stopped. He also remembered the last thing that he thought right before the fusion took place. Fear.  
  
I feared that if I did fuse that the memory of you would fade from my mind, but know I realize that instead of losing the memory of your love, I improved the memory of your love through the fusion.  
  
He looked a the full moon again and with a very heavy sign said; "I wonder if you have found someone else to hold you at night, because I know from experience that in the end we all need someone to be with. I mean look at me, I found comfort in a team that once feared me and the first true friend that I ever had was a little boy that I once thought was annoying. "  
  
I just realized that I wouldn't be thinking like this if I hadn't have been changed, so right now I don't know if I should be thanking you or should be plotting to kill you. Son Gohan.  
  
======================================================  
  
We were both guardians. You held the mantle of the guardians of earth while I possessed the responsibility to guard the gate of time forever. That is one of the reasons we were attracted to one another, out of a very horrible feeling we shared a lot: loneliness. I'll never forget the day that we met. I was investigating a rip in the time stream. When I arrived at the destination the monster that had come out of the rip attacked me. It came at me so fast that I did not have time to react and soon it had thrown me against the wall. As I lay there stunned for a moment the monster continued to charge at me. It would have been my meeting with the demon king Enma if you had not stepped in and protected me. Together we easily defeated the monster. Then you noticed that I was injured and we flew back to God's palace high in the sky. You gave me a sensu seed. It healed me. I thanked you and started to leave, but something like a comic force pulled me back and I asked if I could return here. You reluctantly said yes. I started to stay at the palace. You were training under the previous Kami at the time. During your time off we started to talk and learn from each other. I soon fell in love with you. And I knew that you loved me also. Then the day came when everything changed for the better. You took the Mantle of God, you split from into away from your evil side, and we were married. I will never forget how happy I was on those long, but never forgotten days. Then the dimensions split and we were torn apart. I will never forget how I would cry myself to sleep for a month afterward.  
  
"My only regret" she said out loud, "Is that we never had the time to start a family together. I don't know if we could have had a child like a normal family, but I wouldn't have minded raising a child that you would have produced from an egg. But I guess I will never know such joy.  
  
An image then popped into the woman's mind of a small girl with pink hair that she loved as much as if she was her own child. The girl's name: Chibi-usa.  
  
  
  
The large Namekian warrior opened his closed fist and looked down at the small golden ring in his hand and said, "You're the only woman that I could ever love Pluto-Chan and I'll never forget you."  
  
With that last thought in his head he then started back into the temple of god to get a well-deserved rest.  
  
======================================================  
  
No matter what" she said with large tears in her eyes as she stared down at the small gold ring in her hand. "I'll always love you Kami-chan".  
  
She slowly staggered back to her bed and laid down. She then began to dream, of her lost husband and of a little namekian child that would never come to pass. 


End file.
